E os chiliques continuam
by Belier
Summary: Continuação de Chiliques na mansão Kido. Todo mundo perguntou, então vou ter que responder... Depois da terrível luta entre Seiya e Saori, onde foram parar Hyoga e Shun? Alerta: Yaoi leve.


Título: E os chiliques continuam...  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Continuação de Chiliques na mansão Kido. Todo mundo perguntou, então vou ter que responder... Depois da terrível luta entre Seiya e Saori, onde foram parar Hyoga e Shun?  
  
Shun não estava se conformando com a falta de indiscrição dos outros cavaleiros de bronze, principalmente de seu irmão! Isso lá era coisa que se fizesse, ficar espiando Seiya e Saori nessa situação tão comprometedora?  
  
- Não é melhor pararmos de espiar? - Shun sugeriu o lógico, porém impossível, dadas as circunstâncias.  
  
- Nem a pau! - Ikki foi categórico.  
  
Andrômeda balançou a cabeça, inconformado, mas sem coragem de tentar novamente. Nesse momento, notou Hyoga, que também não estava confortável com a situação, fazendo um sinal para que ele o seguisse.  
  
Shun hesitou por um momento, mas ao ver o irmão tão entretido, assistindo o amasso que acontecia na varanda, decidiu-se. Seguiu o Cisne, abandonando a moita-esconderijo em que estavam desde o começo do barraco. Como ele imaginava, Ikki nem se deu conta de que os dois tinham saído.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros caminharam pelo enorme bosque que cercava a mansão de Saori, até estarem a uma distância segura de Ikki.  
  
Shun foi o primeiro a se manifestar. - Sabe, se esses dois se gostam tanto, porque brigam desse jeito?  
  
- Não sei não, Shun. - Hyoga chutou displicentemente uma pedrinha no chão, caminhando tranqüilamente com as mãos nos bolsos. - Muitos dizem que o amor caminha lado a lado com o ódio...  
  
- Você acredita realmente nisso?! - Shun perguntou, incrédulo.  
  
- Não. - Cisne foi categórico. - Acho que em alguns casos é assim... Acredito que geralmente o amor se manifesta calmo e ponderado.  
  
- Hum... Isso é tipicamente uma idéia sua! - Andrômeda conjeturou, caminhando ao lado de Hyoga. - Se o amor fosse apenas calmo e ponderado, onde entraria a paixão?  
  
- Você não percebe? A cena que vimos há pouco é fruto dessa paixão desvairada que você acredita existir... Não pode dar certo, Shun!  
  
Os dois cavaleiros pararam próximo a um lago, e Andrômeda encostou-se numa árvore.  
  
Shun sorriu sem malícia. - Odeio quando Ikki te insulta, mas acho que num ponto ele tem razão! Você é muito frio!  
  
Hyoga observou o sorriso luminoso de Shun. - Eu não sou assim, Shun! - Comentou, meio irritado. - Não deixe que as idéias arrogantes de Ikki façam a sua cabeça...  
  
- Pode parecer que não, mas eu tenho minhas próprias concepções... - O rapaz de cabelos verdes comentou, olhando para o chão. - E eu acho que você é frio, sim! Você nunca vai se deixar mover pela paixão!  
  
Shun viu assustado Hyoga voltar-se para ele, seus olhos azuis brilhando de um modo estranho. - Paixão só gera encrenca, Shun!  
  
- Não é verdade! - Andrômeda enfrentou-o, seus olhos verdes demonstrando a sinceridade de suas palavras.  
  
Cisne aproximou-se dele, apoiando as mãos na árvore, uma de cada lado do rosto alvo de Shun. - Ah, é? Pois eu vou te mostrar o tamanho da encrenca que é estar apaixonado pela pessoa errada! - E sem mais aviso, beijou Shun calorosamente na boca.  
  
Shun arregalou os olhos por um momento, para logo em seguida fechá-los, deliciando-se com o beijo do Cisne. Não que ele não quisesse ser beijado por Hyoga, sempre quis, mas não esperava por aquilo... Correspondeu ao beijo, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando o amigo vasculhar-lhe a boca com a língua. Shun abraçou o loiro timidamente pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.  
  
Cisne já estava quase provando a Shun como ele era quente...  
  
Quando Ikki os encontrou.  
  
Foi o começo da segunda guerra do dia...  
  
* * *  
  
Dentro da mansão, Shiryu tentava de toda forma fugir de Jabu, e quando finalmente o cavaleiro de Unicórnio compreendeu o que se passava no quarto de Saori, conseguiu escapulir, deixando-o sozinho.  
  
Mas cinco minutos se passaram, e ele foi obrigado a voltar correndo para a varanda, quando um grande estrondo ecoou pela propriedade dos Kido, fazendo o chão tremer.  
  
- AAAAVEEEEEE FÊÊÊÊNIX!!!!  
  
Shiryu viu assustado a labareda de fogo lamber os arbustos que rodeavam a mansão, rezando para que nenhum pegasse fogo. Suspirou aliviado quando todos escaparam ilesos.  
  
Nesse momento, Dragão viu a segunda cena mais ridícula do dia, depois de Seiya rebolando para Saori, é claro...  
  
Do meio do mato, saiu primeiro Hyoga, correndo a toda velocidade. Shiryu acreditou que o termo "sebo nas canelas" descrevia bem a situação do loiro.  
  
No seu encalço, vinha um Ikki bufando de ódio, sedento por vingança. Ikki não sabia se corria atrás do Cisne ou se parava para atirar sua Ave Fênix novamente.  
  
Atrás de Ikki, vinha o infeliz Shun, indeciso se ajudava seu grande amor ou se explicava a situação para o irmão.  
  
- Não é nada do que você está pensando, Ikki! - Shun gritou, tentando alcançar Fênix pelo jardim. - O Hyoga só tava tentando tirar um cisco do meu olho!  
  
- CISCO O CACETE!!!! - Ikki estava possesso. - Eu vi bem o que vocês estavam fazendo! E não venha querer proteger esse pato congelado, que depois que eu terminar com ele também vai sobrar pra você! Como você pôde, Shun?! Logo ele!?  
  
- Como assim, logo eu?! - Cisne gritou, inconformado. -Quer dizer que se fosse outro homem você aceitaria, é??? Eu não sou de se jogar fora, não, viu?  
  
- SEU LOIRO FDP! Corruptor de irmão mais novo! Você me paga!  
  
* * *  
  
Shiryu observou o trenzinho contornar a casa, e chamou Jabu pra se sentar com ele na varanda. - Ô, Jabu, senta aqui que vai ser legal...  
  
- O quê? - Jabu sentou, o buquê de flores já murchando em sua mão.  
  
- O Ikki e o Hyoga resolveram acertar as diferenças... Só toma cuidado se alguma coisa vier na sua direção, tá? - Shiryu avisou.  
  
* * *  
  
Cansado de correr em círculos, Ikki parou, e disparou o mais perfeito Ave Fênix que sua raiva lhe permitia naquele momento. Hyoga se virou a tempo, usando seu Pó de Diamante para conter o fogo.  
  
- Escuta aqui, Ikki. - Hyoga resolveu abrir o jogo. - Eu gosto do seu irmão, sim, e daí? O que é que você vai fazer pra me impedir de ficar junto dele?  
  
- EU TE MATO, É ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZER!!!  
  
- Ai, Hyoga.... - Shun suspirou, feliz da vida com a declaração do loiro. - Eu também te amo!  
  
- CALA A BOCA, SHUN!!! - Ikki berrou.  
  
* * *  
  
- Nossa, hoje todo mundo tirou o dia para se declarar? - Jabu comentou, meio assustado.  
  
- Nem vem com essa florzinha pro meu lado que eu sou espada, tá? - Shiryu foi logo avisando, antes que sobrasse pra ele também.  
  
- Ei, vê se eu tenho cara de quem gosta de homem! - Jabu respondeu, indignado.  
  
- Olha, não me leve a mal, Jabu, mas hoje já aconteceu tanta coisa que eu não duvido de mais nada...  
  
* * *  
  
E a batalha continuava na grama de Saori.  
  
- Tá vendo só, Ikki?! O Shun também gosta de mim! - Cisne pensou melhor. - Você também me ama, Shun?!  
  
- É claro, sempre te amei... - Shun admitiu, na frente do irmão.  
  
- AI MEU DEUS! Eu não estou ouvindo bem, só pode ser isso! - Ikki tampou as orelhas com as palmas das mãos, num gesto infantil. - Só pode ser brincadeira!!!  
  
- Mas não é, Ikki! - Shun gritou, irritado. - Você sempre me protegeu, mas também nunca me deixou fazer nada! E eu quero ficar com o Hyoga!  
  
- Ah, isso não. Não se eu o FRITAR primeiro! - E Ikki lançou novamente seu terrível golpe sobre o Cisne, que se desviou. O fogo acertou um dos varais da casa, queimando mais alguns vestidos de Saori...  
  
* * *  
  
- Seiya! - Saori tentou acordar Seiya, que cochilava sobre ela. - Que bagunça é essa?  
  
- É o meu cabelo, oras... - Pégaso respondeu preguiçosamente, sem sair de cima da deusa.  
  
- Se toca, não estou falando do seu cabelo! Lá fora está uma bagunça, eu quero ver o que está acontecendo! - Saori já foi perdendo a paciência, novamente.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom... - Seiya se levantou, indo até a varanda do quarto de Saori, junto com ela.  
  
Como a deusa havia se enrolado no lençol, Seiya quebrou o galho com um travesseiro, mesmo, colocado estrategicamente na sua frente, cobrindo só o básico. Mas o cavaleiro de Pégaso se arrependeu de ir atrás de Saori, ao ouvir o grito estridente dado pela moça.  
  
- NÃO!!!! MEUS VESTIDOS!!! De novo não!!!  
  
Seiya cutucou a orelha, tentando desentupi-la, mas ao ver os vestidos de Saori em chamas no varal, começou a rir.  
  
* * *  
  
Hyoga olhou assustado para o varal em chamas. - Olha o que você fez, seu insano! Acabou com os vestidos da Saori!  
  
- Não tô nem aí! - Ikki gritou, já indo pra cima de Hyoga novamente. - Quem sabe assim ela compra uns melhorzinhos!  
  
Hyoga tratou de correr novamente, mas ao passar pelo varal, deu um jeito de congelar tudo para conter o fogo. O que havia sobrado dos vestidos partiu- se em mil pedacinhos congelados...  
  
- Vocês estão malucos?! - Shun gritou, desesperado. - Uma briga só não basta, por hoje?!  
  
* * *  
  
De que briga eles estão falando? - Jabu perguntou, inocentemente. - Quem brigou antes?  
  
- Err... Ah, foi só uma briguinha à toa, nada demais... - Shiryu tentou evadir-se do assunto.  
  
* * *  
  
Enquanto isso, na janela do quarto.  
  
- Ai, meus vestidos! - Saori não se conformava.  
  
Seiya ria tanto que Saori acabou voltando sua ira conta ele novamente.  
  
- Pra você deve ser muito engraçado, não?!  
  
- Claro que é! E pensar que você brigou comigo por causa de UM vestido... Olha só o que virou!  
  
Saori avançou para cima de Seiya novamente, mas tropeçou no lençol, ficando nua na frente dele, seus seios balançando convidativamente.  
  
- Ôpa, isso não vale! É golpe sujo! - Seiya jogou o travesseiro longe, esfregando as mãos, e correu atrás da deusa novamente.  
  
- NÃO!!!  
  
* * *  
  
O grito histérico de Saori chamou a atenção dos três cavaleiros, que completavam a sua oitava volta pela casa, numa maratona inútil.  
  
Ikki olhou para cima, e por um instante parou e ficou observando, boquiaberto, um Seiya pelado agarrar uma Saori nua na varanda do quarto. - Noooooossaaaaaaa!!! - Fênix exclamou, esquecendo-se por um momento da caça ao pato.  
  
Hyoga também olhou, mas estava mais preocupado em salvar sua pele do que ficar reparando nessas coisas, então, tratou de continuar correndo...  
  
Shun só olhou de relance, fazendo cara de o-que-mais-pode-acontecer-hoje, e aproveitou a distração do irmão para correr pra junto do Cisne.  
  
- Eu não te falei, Shun, que paixão só dá rolo?! - Hyoga parou para esperar Andrômeda, tentando recobrar o fôlego. - Eu sabia que ia acabar mal!  
  
- Vai dar tudo certo! - Shun o animou, segurando a mão do loiro. - Agora que sei que você gosta de mim, não vou desistir! O Ikki vai ter que aceitar!  
  
Quando Ikki deu por si, o irmão já estava de mãos dadas com Hyoga, próximo da casa. Soltando fogo pelas ventas, Fênix desferiu mais um golpe, sem nem parar para raciocinar que poderia acertar o próprio irmão.  
  
Cisne e Andrômeda se desviaram a tempo, agachando-se, as chamas acertando a varanda da mansão...  
  
* * *  
  
Shiryu, ao ver aquele fogaréu vindo em sua direção, abaixou-se também, mas Jabu não teve a mesma sorte. Acabou ficando todo chamuscado, o buquê de flores, inicialmente destinado a Saori, parecendo um feixe de palitos de fósforo usados...  
  
- SEU CABEÇUDO!!! - Shiryu gritou, preocupado. - eu não te avisei pra você prestar atenção?!  
  
Jabu limpou a fuligem da cara com as costas da mão. - PQP!!! Avisou, mas eu não achei que fosse sério!  
  
- Aqui as brigas sempre são sérias!!!  
  
* * *  
  
No jardim, Ikki cambaleou e caiu de joelhos na grama, exausto depois de utilizar seu golpe quatro vezes seguidas e de correr como louco pelo enorme jardim. Crente de que havia acertado o alvo dessa vez, olhou na direção da varanda, mas o que viu foi um Shiryu indignado vindo em sua direção, um Jabu chamuscado... e Shun aos beijos e abraços novamente com o seu pior inimigo!  
  
- SHUN!!! SEU TRAIDOR!!!  
  
Ikki já ia partir novamente para o ataque, quando foi contido por Shiryu (o único personagem lúcido dessa história), que o segurou pelos braços. Dragão não era de tomar partidos, mas quando teve suas bem cuidadas e longas madeixas quase queimadas pela Ave Fênix, resolveu dar um jeito na situação.  
  
- Já chega, Ikki. - Shiryu falou, tentando apaziguar o amigo. - Não adianta você brigar... eles se gostam e...  
  
- HYOGA, SEU... TARADO, TIRA ESSA MÃO BOBA DAÍ!!!!  
  
Ikki derrubou Shiryu com uma força descomunal e teria alcançado os dois, não fosse o Cólera do Dragão de um Shiryu extremamente irritado acertá-lo.  
  
- Escuta aqui, dá para vocês dois irem terminar isso lá dentro, antes que o Ikki acorde? - Shiryu ordenou a Cisne e Andrômeda, colocando ordem de uma vez por todas naquela baderna. Os dois, mais do que depressa, sumiram dentro da casa.  
  
Jabu chegou junto, observando o desmaiado Ikki. - E a hora que ele acordar, Shiryu?  
  
- Ah, depois que o estrago estiver feito, não vai mais adiantar ele reclamar... - Dragão deu de ombros. - É claro que ele nunca vai perdoar o Hyoga, mas você sabe como é, cunhado é assim mesmo...  
  
- Hum...  
  
Shiryu olhou o pobre rapaz, com a cara preta. - Ô Jabu, se eu fosse você, tomava um bom banho e ia procurar a Miho... Não sei porque, eu estou achando que até pode dar certo...  
  
- Você acha?! - Jabu se animou.  
  
- Como eu te falei, já aconteceu cada coisa hoje...  
  
- Valeu! - E Jabu foi embora, esperançoso.  
  
O Dragão finalmente suspirou, aliviado, vendo a poeira abaixar, pelo menos por um tempo.  
  
* * *  
  
No quarto de Saori, a deusa e o seu fiel cavaleiro já estavam no final do segundo round...  
  
- Hummm... Que coisa boa... - Saori gemeu. - SEIYAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
* * *  
  
No quarto ao lado, Hyoga esmurrou a parede, gritando.  
  
- DÁ PRA VOCÊS FAZEREM MENOS BARULHO QUE TÁ ATRAPALHANDO???  
  
Fim  
  
Comentários da Autora:  
  
Gente, só fiz essa continuação insana porque algumas leitoras pediram esclarecimentos com relação ao paradeiro do Hyoga e do Shun em Chiliques na Mansão Kido. Como eu não estava a fim de fazer nada muito melado, acabou virando essa palhaçada, que englobou não só os dois, mas os outros personagens, também. Espero que tenha satisfeito a curiosidade de vocês! Beijos pra todas!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
